


Against This Color

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Blood would not show against this color.





	Against This Color

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: red

Lucretia sat in the chamber while they cleaned it.

She was gone. Gaia was gone. Forever, if Titus would have his way.

Lucretia held the wig in her hands, caressing the locks. She wondered for a moment if it had been soiled with Gaia’s blood, before recalling that she found it outside the chamber.

It would have been fruitless anyway. Blood would not show against this color.

“Domina?” Naevia’s voice was uncertain. “The wig?”

Lucretia tightened her grip. Titus was taking too long. Too long.

“No…”

She held it closer to her chest. Blood would not show against this color.


End file.
